grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Breeding Grophs
There are three breeds of groph in the wurld, and each has their own characteristics. you can read about them, and their history in the Wurld, here. Groph Breeds Land grophs The oldest known breed of grophs would have to be the Land grophs. While the earliest history of Grophland is often debated in heated discussions, most scholars agree that Grophs arose on the Main Island, where the Stone Circle stand testament to the earliest of their ancestors. From there, it is theorized, that the grophs spread to other islands, via long lost land-bridges, an entirely frozen sea. Others even go so far as to claim that the islands were once a single continent, thrown apart by an ancient cataclysm of enormous proportions. Perhaps it was then that the grophs first adapted to the heat of Allambrus and the great depths of Aquaria. Land grophs are known for their history and notable actions in the world, as well as for having many, many secrets lost in time. As the land grophs spread throughout Grophland, they formed their own ideas of religion, technology, and political ruins; some of these ideas have grown to such enormous heights that the grophs of today still follow them. While Land grophs are theorized as the most primitive and basic forms of grophs, there are some key traits that are clear adaptations to living on land. *Land grophs have Wings, perhaps to help them harvest food from the tall trees of the forests. *Land grophs have a variety of hair styles and colors. While this seerms purely aesthetic, their hair could have served the purpose of shielding the groph's ears from harsh winds or cold. *Supporting the theory of being the oldest known breed of grophs, Land grophs appear to have the widest assortment of mutations, also known as Special Varieties. Aqua grophs The discovery of Aquaria, and with it the Aqua grophs, is honored by the annual Aquaria Day. It is a celebration across both Aquaria and the Main Island that commemorates the breaking of the whirlpool spell on the 22nd August 1105. It was this spell that first brought the underwater city to the attention of the grophs of the mainland. Aquaria and its inhabitants form an ever-changing culture due to its unique environment. The city is formed from coral, which causes it to be constantly changing in shape and design. Due to this, aqua grophs stick to more notable details like large landmarks, and could be seen as the most adaptable of the breeds. While Aqua grophs are much like their land-loving relatives, there are some key differences between the two breeds because of their adaptations to water. *Aqua grophs have Fins instead of Wings. *Aqua grophs have adapted ears and tails for life in the water. *Aqua grophs have crests instead of hair in order to be more streamlined, and tend to resemble the sea environment around them. *Like the Land breed, Aqua grophs have their own Special varieties, often adapting to look like other sea creatures. Fire Grophs A lot is still to be learned of the recently discovered Fire grophs. On November 20th, 1108, the mountain of Allambrus erupted, revealing to the world the isolationist society of Texolan City. The Texolans revere the mountain and claim that it has fortune-telling abilities, as seen in their keen observation of rocks and lava. While the city lacks a King, Queen, or other such ruler, Seers, who dedicate their lives to the mystical, are generally the senior authority in the city. Law and society is determined by the Seers, while trade is entirely controlled by Merchant Guilds. Mining and crystal working are the main professions of Texolan grophs, while Lava Stone Jumping is a highly sought out sport by natives and tourists alike. Fire grophs are highly adapted to the heat of the volcano, and many prefer the warmth of the volcano over venturing out to trade and mingle with the rest of Grophland. Some Fire grophs even fight the idea of ever being codependant on trade with the outside world, feeling that the sacred caves of Texolan should never be seen by outsiders, nor that grophs born of the volcano should ever leave it. Being resident in a volcano obviously requires some unique adaptations to any lifeform, including the Land grophs that Fire grophs are purportedly descended from. They have traits of both Aqua and Land grophs. *Fire grophs have wings like Land grophs, however they are tougher and more durable than the light Land variety, more like Dragonets than Butterflies. *The tails of Fire grophs are spade-shaped, perhaps to help with primative mining and digging before modern tools were made. *Fire grophs have crests akin to those of Aqua grophs, however, they resemble the jagged rocks of the volcano, and even plumes of smoke or flames. *Being the newest of all breeds, Fire grophs have the fewest known Special Varieties, but perhaps the most unique. Category:Grophs